Mi camino ninja, mi camino junto a ti
by ZBlack
Summary: Natsuki regresa a Konoha después de cinco años. Considerada como una traidora, deberá recuperar la confianza perdida, sobre todo la confianza de Kakashi su antiguo sensei y formar nuevos lazos para cumplir con su camino ninja. Deberá ser valiente y enfrentarse con su pasado para cumplir su destino.


Le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo; sabía que estaba atrapado en un genjutsu y probablemente no había pasado ni un segundo, pero se sentía como si hubiesen transcurrido varias horas. El hombre inexpresivo lo miraba sin parpadear mientras un clon le atravesaba una y otra vez la carne con su espada.

─ Naruto…

La voz de una mujer resonaba en su cabeza.

─ Naruto, tienes que salir de aquí.

La escena cambió; ya no se encontraba atado y torturado, se encontraba en un tupido y ventoso bosque el cual no recordaba haber visto antes.

─ ¿Quién está ahí? ─preguntó el joven sintiendo otra presencia. Cayó de rodillas al suelo vencido por el dolor.

─No podré sostener mucho esto. Debes irte, Naruto.

Unas suaves manos femeninas le ayudaron a ponerse de pie. El muchacho observaba a la joven mujer dueña de la voz que había sentido antes.

─ ¿Quién eres? ─. ¿Cómo era que aquella mujer sabía su nombre? ¿Sería parte del genjutsu también? No sentía desconfianza de ella, pero había sido acusado de ser demasiado confiado antes; de todas formas tenía pocas posibilidades, su equipo se encontraba bastante lejos y no había tenido tiempo ni de gritar cuando cayó presa de la ilusión del Uchiha.

Por momentos el oscuro bosque se desvanecía y volvía a estar atado de pies y manos con aquel fondo rojo sangre.

─Eso no importa ahora ─dijo la joven mujer mientras sostenía el rostro del muchacho para que volviera en sí─. Cuando rompa el genjutsu sentirás mucho dolor, pero no te detengas Naruto, por lo que más quieras corre lo más veloz que puedas─.

El joven miró sorprendido los ojos miel de la mujer. Era aún joven, aunque mayor que él. No se veía tan fuerte como para poder derrotar sola al Uchiha.

─¡No! ─gritó Naruto ─ No voy a huir como un cobarde, no señor.

La risa de la joven tomó por sorpresa al envalentonado chico.

─ ¡Wow, como has crecido! Ya imaginaba que serias así, todo arrojado y tonto; aunque no pensé que fueras a ser tan tonto─. La chica le sonreía con ternura a pesar de haberle llamado tonto. ─Sé que quieres luchar y eres muy valiente por no querer rendirte ─continuó mientras le apretaba una de las mejillas con su cálida mano─, pero no tenemos ninguna chance; tú estás muy debilitado y dolorido, y te va a doler peor una vez que rompa el genjutsu; y yo… yo estoy muy oxidada y tampoco soy tan fuerte como para luchar contra Itachi o Kisame. Además, esto me está consumiendo demasiado chakra.

Naruto dudó. Sí, se sentía muy débil y cansado ¿pero qué pasaría con ella? ─Pero…

─Pero nada ─interrumpió la joven. ─Has lo que digo. Cuando rompa este genjutsu corre lo más rápido posible, yo ya creé una distracción que me dará algo de tiempo para escapar también. No planeo luchar ¿Sabes?

─Hum… ─Naruto dudaba. Ella tenía razón; recientemente había luchado contra un Uchiha y había terminado en el hospital. Pero él no era del tipo de persona que se rinde fácilmente, menos del tipo de persona que huye.

─Mírame ─La joven lo miraba seria directo a sus ojos celestes─. Si te quedas a luchar, yo moriré. Tendré que quedarme a luchar también, no permitiré que te lleven tan fácil. Itachi no está solo, su compañero está cerca y también es muy fuerte ─El chico tragó saliva─. Entonces si tu no huyes yo también tendré que quedarme porque sé que tu esquipo está muy lejos y no hay nadie más que nos pueda ayudar. Sé que perderemos pero no permitiré que… no permitiré que luches solo.

La mujer suspiró y observó el cielo estrellado. ─Me matarán rápido. No querrán complicarse mucho con migo. Probablemente sea Kisame. Un par de golpes y estoy frita… Y a ti ─dijo tocándole la frente con el dedo medio─, a ti no te quieren muerto todavía, así que tal vez Itachi te ponga en un genjutsu del que nunca despertarás.

Naruto contempló decepcionado el suelo _-Tiene razón_ -

─ ¿Mencioné que tenemos poco tiempo? ─pregunto la chica mirándolo con una sonrisa. Naruto sonrió también. Había algo familiar en ella.

─ ¿Te volveré a ver? ─cuestionó preocupado el muchacho.

─Espero que sí ─sonrió─. Muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar ─dijo revolviendo la cabellera rubia del joven en un gesto conocido─ ¿Estás listo?

Naruto asintió. Debía correr sin importar qué. Buscaría ayuda, no iba a permitir que ella muriese por su culpa. Había sido un tonto en separarse de su equipo sabiendo que Akatsuki lo estaba buscando; aunque no pensaba que estuviesen rondando tan cerca de la villa.

─No mires atrás, Naruto ─dijo desvaneciéndose entre el viento que empezaba a soplar con más fuerza─. ¡Ahora!

Sintió una gran energía corriendo por su cuerpo aunque no pudo sostenerse en pie y cayó sobre sus rodillas. La brillante luz del sol lo cegaba; tapó sus ojos con una mano mientras intentaba levantarse. El dolor en su cuerpo era indescriptible; el Tsukuyomi del Uchiha era demasiado potente, de todas formas sospechaba que de no haber sido auxiliado por aquella misteriosa benefactora hubiese quedado inconsciente.

La adrenalina corriendo por sus venas le obligó a levantarse aunque deseara echarse en posición fetal en el suelo. Por una vez en su vida obedeció y corrió sin mirar atrás; igualmente no pudo evitar mirar de reojo la escena borrosa; un hombre con una gran espada gritaba algo mientras que Itachi estaba siendo atacado por algo que parecía ver un clon de la joven y la otra figura se movió velozmente, lo más probable es que hubiese pensado en algo para distraerlos y así escapar rápido. Lo último que pudo husmear de la escena fue la cabellera cobriza de la mujer brillando al sol y algo grande metálico que pareció salir de ella.

 _No mires atrás._ Le costaba usar su chakra, por lo que se le hacía difícil saltar entre los árboles, de todas maneras el terreno era llano y pudo correr veloz por el suelo; debía encontrar a su equipo, debía mandar ayuda antes de que fuera muy tarde. El sonido de una explosión lo desconcentró de sus pensamientos por un instante ─ _La distracción_ ─pensó.

─ ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Kakashi-sensei! ─gritó al divisar una cabellera rosa, antes de desplomarse en el suelo por tercera vez en el día.

─ ¡Baka-Naruto! ─rugió la joven enojada ─ ¿Dónde diablos estabas? Te dijimos que no te separaras.

─ ¿Qué sucede, Naruto? ¿Esa explosión la provocaste tú?

Las palabras se le atoraban en la cabeza, sentía que iba a desmayarse pronto y quería contarles todo lo mejor posible para que fueran a ayudar a su salvadora.

─ El cuervo me puso en un genjutsu ─Había sido un completo idiota, había seguido a un cuervo que resultó ser Itachi Uchiha. No sabía si había caído en la ilusión antes o después de encontrarse con el hermano de Sasuke─. Ella me ayudó. La mujer sabía mi nombre. Y me llevó a un bosque en la montaña…

─¡Naruto, no te entiendo nada! ─vociferó la chica─ Estuviste en un genjutsu, estas todo atolondrado, más que de costumbre.

─Déjalo hablar, Sakura ─interrumpió su sensei.

─ Fue Itachi, el… él iba a atraparme.

─ ¿Uchiha Itachi? ─susurró Kakashi. Se puso de pie a instante y descubrió el ojo del sharingan, acto seguido invocó a sus canes─ Al parecer Itachi Uchiha está en la zona, probablemente acompañado por un espadachín de la niebla, deben ubicarlo e informarme enseguida ─ordenó a los perros ninja─… ah, puede ser que también haya una mujer ─agregó luego de que Naruto insistiera en ir por ayuda para ella.

Naruto perdía el conocimiento. Kakashi ordenó a Sakura que lo cargara y que fueran delante, él iría detrás preparándose para una emboscada aunque no sentía ninguna presencia cerca. La aldea estaba próxima y no tardarían mucho en llegar.

─Efectivamente encontramos el olor de Uchiha Itachi, otro hombre y el olor de una mujer pero sus rastros desaparecen ─informó uno de los canes que los alcanzó poco antes de llegar a Konoha─. El rastro de la joven se desvaneció y el de los dos hombres se dirigía a la frontera con el País de la Lluvia pero es difícil de seguir. Hay evidencias de una pelea, algunas kunai y también hubo una explosión.

─Gracias, Pakkun ─dijo Kakashi.

─Hay rastros de sangre. Al parecer la mujer fue herida ─agregó el pequeño perro.

─Hum… ─dijo a modo de respuesta. Había pensado que el muchacho alucinaba con eso de que lo había rescatado alguien, pero tampoco se explicaba cómo había podido escapar del tsukuyomi de Itachi en tan buenas condiciones; él quedó hospitalizado después de caer en la misma ilusión.

Naruto se empezaba a remover en la espalda de su compañera. Al parecer está recobrando la consciencia.

─Mmm, Sakura, tu cabello huele muy rico-ttebayo.

─ ¡Calla, Naruto! ─grito ofendida la joven─ ¡Eww! Me babeaste todo el hombro ─agregó notando húmedo el hombro y el cuello─, cuando lleguemos voy a matarte.

─ ¡Alto! ─ordenó su sensei, algo no andaba bien. Sakura se detuvo asustada y Naruto insistió con bajarse ya que podía mantenerse de pie y caminar por su cuenta.

─Kakashi… ─pronunció Pakkun en voz más baja─ El aroma -el tercero- era un olor familiar, pero no logro recordar quien es.

─Hum.

─ ¿Sensei, por qué nos detuvimos? ─preguntó Sakura─ Ya estamos cerca ─comentó divisando la entrada de la aldea.

─ ¿Sensei? ─preguntó extrañado Naruto viendo como Kakashi corría hacia la entrada de Konoha. Corrieron tras él y pudo observar que su sensei se agachaba, tomaba del suelo algo similar a una cuchilla y se quedaba absorto por unos segundos; viendo más de cerca pudo comprobar que se trataba de una pluma metálica -tal vez alguna clase de arma- y además tenía rastros de sangre fresca.

─ ¡Sakura, quédate con Naruto! ─dijo Kakashi antes de salir veloz en dirección a la torre del Hokage.

─Qué raro; no está Kotetsu ni Izumo ─murmuró la joven.

─Más raro está él ─dijo Naruto corriendo en la misma dirección que su sensei.

La oficina de Tsunade estaba cerrada, un ANBU cortaba el paso. En el camino se cruzaron con los guardias de la puerta de la aldea que volvían a su trabajo con cara de preocupación.

Su sensei se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta extrañamente expectante. Finalmente se abrieron las puertas del despacho y aquella desconocida pero familiar joven salía acompañada de Shizune, quien la ayudaba a sostenerse y a caminar. El costado izquierdo de su tórax estaba ensangrentado y ella se encontraba encorvada de dolor. ─Llévala al hospital y ocúpate de sus heridas, Shizune ─escucharon decir a la Hokage.

─Natsuki ─susurró sorprendido Kakashi. Parecía haber visto un fantasma. Los jóvenes se miraron extrañados ante la escena.

─Me alegro mucho de verte ─respondió con un hilo de voz mientras sonreía cansada.

─Ella, ella es la mujer que me ayudó ─empezó a decir Naruto pero fue interrumpido por Kakashi que con una expresión mucho más dura en su semblante le cuestionó a la Hokage que dejara ir a la chica sólo acompañada por Shizune, sin ningún guardia.

La joven se detuvo en seco y dolorosamente se giró sorprendida.

─ ¡Wow! Gracias por el voto de confianza, sensei ─exclamó con un dejo de ironía.

─ ¿¡Sensei!? ─vociferaron los jóvenes extrañados

La chica continuó su camino por el pasillo, no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa a Naruto que no salía de su asombro -se suponía que ellos habían sido los primeros ninjas en pasar la prueba de Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi aun la miraba enojado; los chicos conocían esa mirada de _"Me decepcionaste",_ pero ésta vez parecía más grave que eso.

─Ya me encargué de la seguridad, Kakashi ─dijo la Hokage retirándose de la puerta para invitarlos dentro del despacho.

Tsunade ya había sido avisada de la presencia del miembro de Akatsuki no muy lejos de la aldea, al parecer Natsuki, luego de escapar por un pelo, fue de inmediato a contarle todo lo sucedido a la Hokage y quedó a su disposición.

Naruto chillaba y pataleaba enojado porque trataban a su salvadora como una criminal.

─ ¿¡Pero por qué tiene que estar bajo custodia y ser interrogada, vieja!? ─gritó furioso el rubio.

─ ¡NO TE INTERESA, SON ASUNTOS DE SEGURIDAD DE LA ALDEA Y ADEMAS ELLA SE OFRECIO VOLUNTARIAMENTE A SER INTERROGADA POR MORINO IBIKI Y SER SOMETIDA TODOS LOS PROCEDIMIENTOS DE SEGURIDAD EN CUANTO A NINJAS DESERTORES! ─vociferó la rubia superando los gritos del chico, quien había quedado estupefacto al oír la última frase.

─Ninjas desertores... ─murmuró Naruto para sí.

Kakashi casi no había participado de la discusión pero su semblante se mostró preocupado al escuchar que Ibiki sería el interrogador de la joven ─ ¿Ella se ofreció a ser interrogada?

Tsunade suspiró; ya eran pasadas las seis, necesitaba un trago y ese día no terminaba aún, debía hacer más papeleo de último momento. Despachó a los dos gennin fuera de su oficina, no sin antes ser increpada por Sakura, que con lágrimas en los ojos le pregunto si tratarían de la misma forma a Sasuke cuando volviera ─ ¡Ahora no, Sakura! ─respondió mientras sacaba una botella de sake del cajón de su escritorio─ Debo tener una charla con Kakashi.

Había trascurrido ya un par de días desde el incidente con Itachi y la chica nueva, y desde entonces no habían visto a su sensei. Tsunade respondía con evasivas cada vez que Naruto preguntaba por Natsuki y se enojaba cuando exigía poder visitarla en el hospital. Solo sabían que se estaba recuperando bien y que pronto sería dada de alta; pero cuando querían saber que pasaría después la Hokage los echaba de su oficina. Tampoco habían tenido misiones esos días y Naruto se estaba poniendo de mal humor, estaba ansioso por irse a entrenar con el sabio de los sapos pero este todavía continuaba quien sabe dónde recolectando información sobre Akatsuki; según el chico seguramente andaba espiando jovencitas por ahí ─ Viejo pervertido.

Esa noche decidió comer afuera luego de dar un recorrido por la aldea. Sakura también pensaba cenar algo rápido en algún local –no se encontraba de humor para cenas en familia. Naruto llamó la atención de su compañera de equipo cuando la vio cruzar cerca de él, le ofreció ir por un buen tazón de ramen y la chica aceptó con la condición que pagara la cuenta.

Caminaban discutiendo las teorías de cada uno sobre la relación de su sensei con la nueva chica; cada una más alocada y fantasiosa que la anterior.

─No creo que hayan sido amantes, Sakura-chan. Kakashi-sensei en mucho más viejo que ella-ttebayo ─dijo el chico haciendo énfasis en la "u" de "mucho".

─ ¡No es tan viejo! Y ella tampoco me pareció demasiado joven

─No, Sakura; ella debe tener un par de años más que nosotros, máximo dieciséis.

─ ¿Qué tonterías dices? ─exclamó entre risas la chica de cabello rosa─ Seguro que tiene como veinte ¡Además, no hay edad para el amor! ─agregó con una expresión embobecida. Parecía que tenía corazones en vez de ojos.

─Pero ella es una chica linda ¿Qué ganaría saliendo con el viejo aburrido de Kakashi? ─dijo el rubio entrando al Ichiraku Ramen─ No, seguramente era una espía…

─Pero lo llamó sensei ─interrumpió la chica─, además tú viste la mirada que le dio ¡Parecía un novio dolido!

─ ¡Naruto! ¡Sakura! ─saludó con una sonrisa el joven que se encontraba cenando ramen ─ ¿Quién sale con el viejo aburrido de Kakashi?

─ ¡Iruka-sensei! ─exclamaron los jóvenes.

Los chicos contaron sin profundizar demasiado el encuentro que habían tenido un par de días atrás. ─Creo que escuché que Kakashi-sensei la llamó Natsuki ─comentó Sakura al notar que Iruka parecía interesado en la historia.

─ ¿Hikari Natsuki? ─preguntó asombrado abriendo grandes los ojos─ ¿Hikari Natsuki está en Konoha? Sinceramente creí que Natsuki había muerto.

Charlaron largo rato mientras comían el delicioso ramen; los jóvenes estaban interesados en saber por qué la chica había abandonado la aldea.

─Espero que todo salga bien; me gustaría poder volver a charlar con ella ─comento Iruka─. Fue una buena amiga, aunque era un poco más pequeña que yo, me apoyó bastante cuando murieron mis padres ─agregó con la voz un poco quebrada─ Ella perdió a su madre ese mismo día.

─ ¿Qué edad cree que tenga? ─preguntó Sakura; un poco por cambiar de tema y además quería saber quién de los dos tenía razón respecto a Natsuki.

─Bueno, cuando se marchó tenía la edad de ustedes así que ahora debe tener dieciocho años.

Los dos compañeros de equipo se miraron con soberbia; cada uno pesando que había ganado el debate de la edad de la joven desertora.

─ ¿Y por qué se fue, sensei? ─preguntó Naruto pensando en Sasuke.

Iruka estaba bastante bien enterado de los motivos de Natsuki, sabía que había pasado algo trágico en una misión y ese había sido el detonante, aunque no tenía una idea exacta del porqué, sabía que uno de los integrantes de su equipo había planeado abandonar la aldea para ir en busca de Orochimaru y otro de los integrantes había muerto ese mismo día.

Naruto escuchaba la historia en silencio con los puños apretados mientras que su amiga lloraba silenciosamente.

─Deben entender que en aquella época corrían muchos rumores sobre ninjas poderosos que buscaban discípulos para compartir su legado, Orochimaru era uno de ellos y para algunos shinobi era tentadora la idea de volverse más poderosos, ya sea por gloria o cualquier otro motivo ─hizo una pausa para tomar un trago de sake. Sakura se limpió las lágrimas y miraba con los ojos vidriosos a Naruto e Iruka.

El equipo de Natsuki era el más prometedor pero había resultado el más desastroso. Iwao –el genio- se había graduado antes de la academia, junto con Natsuki quien era muy habilidosa en la teoría pero en las misiones solía congelarse del miedo o arruinarlo todo haciendo algo estúpido, y Kenji había sido último en su clase pero era dedicado y responsable. Habían perdido el examen chunin tres veces e Iwao comenzaba a desesperarse culpando a sus compañeros por incompetentes; él estaba destinado a cosas más grandes que ser un simple genin.

─Natsuki fue compañera de academia de Uchiha Itachi ─comentó Iruka sin notar la tensión de los jóvenes cuando mencionó al Uchiha─, claro que Itachi estuvo muy poco tiempo de estudiante de academia, era un genio de verdad. De todas formas Nat e Iwao Takeo se graduaron a los nueve años. ¡Así que imagínense que los chicos pasaron cuatro años como genin haciendo misiones D! ─exclamó riendo─ A mí no me hubiese molestado, pero para un genio como Iwao era algo devastador; supongo que a Natsuki también le molestaba pero no éramos tan unidos en la época donde sucedió todo.

El joven rubio caminaba a paso tranquilo por la aldea, el cielo sin luna brillaba de todas maneras por las incontables estrellas que titilaban en el firmamento. Estaba molesto, la historia parecía repetirse a sí misma una y otra vez; un joven prodigio ansioso de poder que traiciona todo lo que una vez amó y su contraparte que se marcha de la aldea para volverse más fuerte y detener a un amigo que ha caído en las garras de la oscuridad.

Sakura no quiso acompañarlo en su caminata, cuando terminaron de charlar con Iruka-sensei sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar en un mar de lágrimas; sabía que ella pensaba en Sasuke, en que ese podría haber sido él. A Naruto no le importó que no quisiera acompañarlo, ella quería estar sola y él también.

Esa historia era un poco diferente, con un final que le erizaba la piel y le helaba los huesos; esa vez uno de los miembros del equipo había muerto, y según lo que sabía Iruka, Natsuki juró vengar la muerte de su amigo y escapó para encontrar el famoso Sabio de la Montaña Prohibida del País de la Tierra. Al hacer esto se convirtió en criminal ya que huyó a una nación enemiga de Konoha por aquel entonces.

Naruto no quería ni pensar qué hubiera hecho si como resultado de la traición de Sasuke hubiera muerto Sakura. Y mucho menos quería pensar qué sería de él si su amigo tuviese el mismo final que Iwao.

Iruka les había contado que tras la muerte de su sensei original, el equipo de Natsuki se había empezado a desmoronar; el Tercero en un intento por sacar el equipo adelante, porque confiaba en sus capacidades les asigno a Kakashi, quien dividía sus misiones de ANBU con las misiones con el equipo. En un principio Kakashi se negó a entrenarlos porque si bien las habilidades de cada uno de sus integrantes eran buenas, como equipo eran un desastre esperando a ocurrir, pero el Hokage insistió. Luego de que todo sucedió, el consejo insistía en tratar a ambos como criminales peligrosos y dio la orden de matar no capturar; Kakashi se negó rotundamente, Iwao tal vez podía ser potencialmente peligroso, pero Natsuki no. No había huido para traicionar a la villa, si no para vengar a un amigo caído injustamente; así que entonces renunció a la organización. Esto suavizó un poco la reacción del consejo para con Natsuki. De todas formas los siguieron buscando pero ya no para asesinarlos. Años más tarde encontraron los restos de Iwao, su cuerpo estaba en avanzado estado de descomposición y había sido severamente dañado.

Sin pensarlo se había acercado al hospital, observó el edificio y sólo una de las habitaciones tenía la luz encendida. No estaba seguro del porqué pero necesitaba saber si había sido Natsuki quien había terminado con la vida de Iwao. No la culpaba si ese hubiese sido el caso. Según Iruka, probablemente Iwao había asesinado a Kenji.

Saltó y trepó hasta la ventana iluminada. Algo le decía que ella estaría ahí. Se acercó a husmear un poco no quería asustar a nadie en caso de haberse equivocado pero en efecto allí estaba la joven. Se encontraba sentada en la cama leyendo un libro mientras saboreaba una taza de té. Se armó de valor para golpear la ventana y así llamarle la atención, cuando sintió que algo lo levantaba en el aire. Su sensei lo había tomado por la chaqueta y lo sostenía peligrosamente lejos de la seguridad de la pared.

─ ¿Exactamente, qué diablos crees que haces?


End file.
